


Soaking Up Studies

by Entwinedlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, OOC Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Hermione Granger views Clint Barton as a rival in Arithmancy class. He is completely oblivious.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Hermione Granger
Kudos: 12
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles, Of Might & Magic





	Soaking Up Studies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's March 2020 Roll-a-Drabble.  
> Prompt: Clint Barton, Enemies to Friends, happens during Prisoner of Azkaban

Hufflepuff Clint Barton's favourite class was Arithmancy, second only to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The numbers and meanings seem to come naturally to him and he absorbed the material like a sponge.

This particular trait irritated Hermione Granger to no end. She could take pages and pages of notes, study for hours over the material, and she still felt she struggled. Of course, all of that studying paid off and she had the second-highest marks in the class. Second to Barton. She hated him.

The final straw in her mounting pile of rage and stress was when she saw him sleeping in class. She had to say something. She at least waited until class was over.

"Barton!" she called to him as he meandered out of the classroom.

"Huh? Oh... Granger, right?" he turned and met up with her, giving her an easy smile. "How are—"

"I can't believe you're sleeping in class! Couldn't you at least look like you're—"

"Wait, hold on, hold on. You're mad because I—"

"—because you were sleeping in class! This isn't an easy class, can't you at least pretend you're—"

Laughter interrupted her. Barton was laughing at her. Head tilted back, hands on his belly, full out roaring with laughter.

Hermione made a distressed, frustrated screech. "What are you laughing for?"

"Are you really that angry because I'm not struggling or taking as many notes as you do?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"My mom's an Arithmancer. She included basic Arithmancy in my pre-Hogwarts education. I know all of this stuff already."

Hermione's posture deflated slightly. "Oh."

He smiled again, but it didn't have the cruelty or arrogance she expected. "I know you take a lot of notes and study, but maybe you would benefit from studying a different way. I can ask my mom to send some of her books and I can help you study too if you'd like?"

She felt wrong-footed and embarrassed but having someone to study with, or access to different materials might help. After another moment, she nodded. Her voice was quieter and much calmer when she said, "I'd like that, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now come on, let's go get some dinner; I'm starving."


End file.
